Feeding The Flames
by Wutizlyfe
Summary: I walk past her desk and smile at her, she smiles slightly, almost sadly back at me. I walk to his office door and since he knows I am coming I didnt knock. I open his heavy wooden door to find him with his head thrown back in pleasure, and for a momment Im confused. That is untill I look down to the head in his lap and I see rich curly blonde hair.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I DON'T own these characters, SM does. Okay this will be the only other story I will be posting until I am finished with the first one. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. PLEASE REVIEW AND tell me if you like it, or hate it… LOL. I'll shut up now! Thanks for reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _CHAPTER ONE: CALL ME NEE_

(BOV)

It's crazy to think that life is going to school most of your life, then working the rest, and if you're lucky you can maybe retire one day and spend your golden years on a beach in Miami. That cannot be the meaning of life right?

I mean I'm only eighteen and the thought of having to work for another forty years is depressing. I shake my head and try my best to focus back on Mr. Fraser, my English lit teacher. God, it's the last day of high school and this man wants to lecture us about life! I can't even pretend to be interested in his ongoing speech.  
I feel my eyes began to flutter, and the sleepiness hits me like a slap to the face.

As if Mr. Fraser can sense that I am no longer engaged he verbally pounces on me. "Bella! Did you hear what I just said?" I plaster a fake smile on my face and try my best to look interested "yes, you were talking about how life from here gets serious."I must have been close to his words because he looks at me for a second longer then continues on with his speech.

Finally the bell rings and the class rushes out and the once silent room becomes almost ear bleeding loud in the matter of seconds. I sigh and grab my stuff and exit the small class room just as fast. I'm really not going to Miss Forks High School, it's been the most boring four years of my life. I exit the doors to the student parking lot and just before I make it safely to my car my friend Esme catches up to me.

"Bella! Bella wait up!" I sigh and roll my eyes before plastering a smile on my face and turning to face her.

"Hey Es, what's up." I say as I off handily get my keys out my purse and wait for what I know is to come. "We are officially done with high school! I'm so excited I just can't believe it, it if feels like we were just freshmen and now we're done! And can you imagine when we get to college! All the new boys!"

I look up at her excited flushed face and I can't help be feel bad for her. I mean don't misunderstand me I'm excited, I'm thrilled to be done with high school. But not for the small minded reasons she is. Esme has always been about boys, we've been friends since freshmen year and I don't ever remember a time where she wasn't chasing after a guy.

So I can imagine how she'll be in college.

I look into her green eyes "Yeah I'm excited too. I really can't wait for the freedom." I say and immediately regret my choice of words. She smiles even larger at me " I know you are! Because your parents are so strict! You're going to be so glade to be away from them." I smile half heartily and say something along the lines of "I know right" and I tell her I'll call her later.  
As I drive down the familiar rode to home I can't help but get anxious to be in my room already and drown out the outside world. As I pull up to my family's decent sized house I see that my mother isn't home so I excitedly get out of my beast of a truck and rush into the house.

I bypass the kitchen and all but fall as I run upstairs to my room. As I walk in I smile as I grab my book off my dresser and lay down on my queen bed. As I start to read I can feel the world around me fade. Each page I turn I get deeper and deeper into the world I'm reading. I am no longer Isabella Swan, I am the character I am currently reading.

I am no longer the boring mousy short barely noticeable teen. I am the beautifully built desired woman by a billionaire.  
I smile as I get deeper and deeper into the story that I have heard everyone talking about. Her life changed so much so quickly her dull existence become full of bright colors. I liked to think of myself as an independent woman but all the things this man showed her in this book, the life he brought.

The desires he awoke in her was very interesting to read. A part of me wanted to think I'd find a man who really cared for me who was sweet and kind. Another part wanted a man who acted just as rough and mysterious like this billionaire in this book did.

Boys around my age weren't able to show and be consistent with such affection. I rolled my eyes and sat my book down, I took deep breath and closed my eyes.  
I can't help but wish that...I can't help but wish I could find someone... Someone who could awaken me.

 **\- WUTIZLYFE -**

"Bella! Isabella wake up!" As I jumped up right in my bed the book on my chest fell to my side. Great I lost my place. I rubbed my sleep ridden eyes and looked around my dark room. I stretched my body and felt my muscles pull and lock, as well as hear my joints pop.

My body felt so stiff, God how did I even fall asleep in jeans. I quickly went over to my dresser and pulled on some fitted black Nike shorts and slipped off my t-shirt, a Spaghetti strapped pink baby doll camisole. As I looked over into my vanity mirror I could see my curly hair looked fuzzy and very tangled.

"Isabella Marie!" I rolled my eyes, my mom wasn't a patient person and I'm really surprised she hadn't already came into my room.

"Renee Marie!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs with a smile on my face. I half walked half skipped around the corner to the kitchen where I knew she was and as I stepped into the kitchen my breath all but stopped.

My mother wasn't alone. She stood by the stove with a smile on her beautiful pale face. And all I could think was, who is he? There was a man sitting at the kitten table. He was sitting there with assertion as if he was in his own home.

He had dark sandy blonde hair that was neatly cut but somehow it was still piled on his head. His jaw line was so sharp it was fit for a magazine full of the worlds sexiest jaw lines. Did they even have magazines for that? If not his jaw line definitely would make them create it. He looked as if he hadn't shaved in a day or two but it wasn't all over the place it was really well kept.

I looked lower and all I could see was his very muscular broad shoulders, from what I could tell he worked out a lot because even covered by a very expensive looking black suit and a red tie he looked very muscular. Not like he dabbled in steroid use but like he could maybe be a football player... Maybe. I looked up and finally looked into his eyes, and I couldn't believe how intense they were.

Deep piercing ocean blue. I could feel the goosebumps cover my body instantly. I really wish I put panties on under these shorts because I instantly was soaked. As I looked down at his lips I realized that this freaking Greek God was talking. I looked over at my mom and realized that her mouth was moving as well. Shit. I have to cover myself.

"I'm sorry mommy I'm still trying to wake up from my nap, what did you say?" I said and immediately wanted to cut my own fucking tongue off! What the hell! Why did I say mommy and nap! Now this sexy man is going to see me as some child.

"I was saying that Mr. Cullen is new at the hospital and my car wouldn't start and he offered to bring me home. Wasn't that kind of him?" I looked at my mom and couldn't believe that she was blushing.

"I told you Mrs. Swan call me Carlisle." His voice was strong and dare I say warm and smooth like velvet. I could feel my lower regions automatically react to it even more. What they hell is going on with me!If it's even possible my mother's cheeks had become an even darker red. "Well then you can call me Nee. Everyone else does." What the fuck! No one calls you Nee!

I screamed in my head and rolled my eyes at her obvious flirting. This man made me feel out of place. I mean there I stood in my own kitchen and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know where to look. "I have to say Mrs. Swan on the way to your lovely home when you kept mentioning your daughter 'Belly', the way you went on about her well I thought she was a toddler." He said with humor in his voice.

The fact that he still called my mom Mrs. Swan didn't go by unnoticed...at least not by me.

I looked over at him and realized he was looking over my attire. Hold on... Was he checking me out? I suddenly felt like my shorts were a little too short and maybe my shirt a little to fitted.

I pulled my shorts down a little hoping that it went unnoticed "O she'll always be my baby! Today was her last day off high school though so she'll be leaving me soon." She said with a sad look on her face. "Well umm mom I'm going to get ready to go over Esme's I'm staying over there for the weekend. It was good meeting you Mr. Cullen, thanks for helping my mother."

I smiled and tried to run my hands though my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine, when I realized I had been standing there with a rats nest on my head probably looking like death himself in front of the gorgeous man. I immediately felt my mood sour. Just great Bella... I bet he thinks your bed head is really sexy.

"It was no problem at all Isabella. It was a pleasure meeting you, and please call me Carlisle." I blushed and nodded then looked at my mom she was looking at me with a strange look on her face, but it quickly morphed into a smile.

I turned to leave the kitchen when Mr. Cullen or I guess Carlisle started chocking violently.  
I turned to face him and my mom as she almost too quickly started smacking his back with force. "I'm fine, thank you... I uhh well I guess as gross as this may sound, I just chocked on my own saliva." He said, by the way he whispered the words his strong voice and muscular physique almost sounded and looked small.

As I smiled sympathetically at him and turn to leave I heard my mother laughing as she said " don't be embarrassed Carlisle! Bella does that all the time."Great! Thank you mom. I shook my head and ran to my room.

As soon my door was shut I looked into my vanity mirror at my flushed but still pale complexion.

I wasn't sure how anyone could be this turned on from someone's voice and face alone. I quickly stripped off my clothes and went into my bathroom that was connected to my room. I turned on the water and stepped in quickly and I immediately maneuvered my hand between my legs.

* * *

 **Authors Note: HI AGAIN! (: WHAT DID YOU THINK? Continue? . REVIEW.**

 **Reviews are better than taking a shower with Carlisle. ( ;**

 **THANKS , WUTIZLYFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I dont own these character's, SM does. Yada yada yada... blah blah blah. Surprise chapter! Okay, this will be a somewhat short chapter. My chapter's will be longer than this one is but I wanted to to show how grateful I am to the people who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story! Thanks loves! Ill shut up, ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Chapter Two: Aro_

 _(BOV)_

I couldn't think of anything I wanted more in this moment. I needed to feel his hands on me, I needed to fill him inside me. He hooked his fingers into the edge of my panties and began to pull them down slowly.

He started to push his boxers down, but I had to stop him. I wanted to do that. I laid eyes on his long erect member, and I couldn't help but whimper. I hadn't had sex before and I didn't know how he was going to fit that monster inside of me, but I was more than willing to let him try.

He kissed me softly as he pushed into me. I felt myself stretching around him. "Shit," I breathed. "Carlisle."  
I looked up at his warm almost glowing blue eyes as he moved one of his arms that was supporting his weight above me, to caress my cheek. He moved slowly at first, kissing me again. I lifted my hips to meet his with every thrust. My breathing picked up as he started to quicken the pace.

I brought my leg up and hooked it over his hip. "Bella," he said with moan.  
I lost myself as he thrust into me over and over. I faintly hear myself screaming his name before my body tightened around him, my release triggering his on. After a moment of just lying there he looked me in my eyes.

I couldn't help but fill giddy "What?" He smiles and I feel him push my shoulder "You have to get up!" What? What is he talking about? I blink a few times trying to understand what's going on. "Bella do you hear me get up!" I feel my eyes start to flutter and I open them to see Esme smiling at me.

All of that was a freaking dream!

It felt so real, he felt so real! I sit up quickly and the night before comes rushing back to me.  
Me touching myself in the shower with thoughts of how it would feel if it was Carlisle's hands and not my own. Me getting dressed and shoving things in a bag before I head to Esme's in my truck. Me getting to Esme's and her not being here and her mom Elizabeth telling me I could just wait for her in her room.

Damn I must have fell asleep! How do I keep falling asleep in jeans! I look over at a still smiling Esme "What time is it?"

She looks down at her cellphone "oh it's 3 o clock in the morning." I look over her attire, she has on a very tight red strapless dress. Her red hair is wild on one side and looks to be flat and stuff on the other. "Did you just get home? What happened to your hair?" If it's even possible her smile got even bigger.

"Aro happened! He and I went to Lauren's graduation party together but we left early and went to his house because his parents are out of town. Bellaaaa, let me tell you he was sooo good I felt like he could read my mind! I mean I didn't even have to tell him what I wanted him to do, he just knew!"

I shudder at her words, Esme always had a thing for Aro but I figured with his newly but quick rise to parenthood she'd leave him alone. "Esme... You didn't! He has two new born babies!" I say shacking my head and getting out of her bed.

As I turn to get my sleeping clothes, Esme pulls me back down to her bed. "So it's not like he's with her. Plus I'm just trying to have fun, it's not like I'm going to marry the guy." Before she's even done talking I'm shaking my head at her.

"Her? I think you mean them. Aro had two babies by two different girls at the same time! Remember? By Lauren and Jessica? Their babies names are Alec and Jane? Anyway, I just don't think you need to be associating with him, he's no good for you Esme."

She looks really pissed off and maybe a little hurt by my words. "Yeah well, I'm not the only one who needs to be concerned with they associate with! When I came in my room to wake you up, I heard you moaning in your sleep. At first I thought you were dreaming about my brother again, but then I heard you say the name Carlisle. Who's Carlisle? I thought we were best friends! Why don't I know about whoever this Carlisle is?"

Esme looks really hurt now and confused and I really want to tell her a lot about the new mystery man in forks but I'm scared. I'm scared because I know Esme, and Esme will think he's hot. When Esmes thinks a man is hot she tries to bed them. Which she usually does because she's equally hot.

So even though I k so she will find eventually find out about him, I lie. "I don't know, I was reading a book earlier and it had that name in it. I probably was dreaming about the character." She nods slightly and I can tell she believes me by her expression.

Then I think of something else she said "Why did you say you thought I was dreaming about your brother again?" She walks over to her closet to changer out of her hooker — I mean lovely dress. "Because you used to dream about him sometimes, when he'd be home from college. I used to wake up in the middle of the night to you moaning his name. You'd be like ohhh edwarrrrdd pleasee Edwarrrrd yessss. It was sooo fucking gross."

I felt myself blush at her words. I couldn't believe I did that! This whole time i thought know one new I had a crush on her brother Edward. "Why'd you never say anything?" I ask as she comes back into her room in sleeping shorts and a t-shirt. "Because I knew nothing would come of it. I mean he is so old, it was just a crush. Freshman year I use to have a crush on your dad but I didn't tell you. Because it was just a silly crush like yours was."

She says as she yawns and tucks herself into the other side of her queen sized bed. I nod as I change quickly into appropriate sleepy ware. "Yeah he is old... And it was just a stupid crush."

Little does Esme know, her brother was my first kiss and the first boy and only boy so far who's ever seen me naked. A part of me felt bad for not telling Esme the truth but that was the past.

The last time I had seen Edward was last summer and I told myself that that would be the last time I let him see me exposed. That was the last time I'd let him make me promises he had no real intention to keep.

No I'd never given my virtue to him but I did give him my hands and my mouth and that fact made me feel sick to my stomach. He didn't deserve my affection, he used me, then tossed me away when I wouldn't give him more. I lay down on the other side of Esme's bed and let sleep take me.

* * *

 **Authors Note: How was it? Any Questions? Review. Review. Review! Ill be updating later this week!**

 **Reviews are better than a chocolate covered Carlisle. ( ;**

 **\- WUTIZLYFE -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **I DONT OWN! SM DOES.**

 **IM SO SO SO VERY SORRY! I am very behind with this chapter, All I can realy tell you guys is life happened. :( I wont take this long to update again. Thanks for all the reviews and the love! Im posting two chapter's as a thanks for your patience.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Chapter Three: Great Day_

 _BOV_

I wake up to Esme loud snoring and the smell of bacon and cinnamon. I rapidly detangle my limbs from Esme's and rush out of her room. I quickly descend the stairs and rush to the kitchen to find Elizabeth pulling out a fresh pan full of her famous cinnamon rolls.

I feel my mouth water instantly as I sit make my way to one of the stools in front of the island. "Good morning Bella! How did you sleep dear?" Elizabeth asks me as she plates one of the rolls and sets it in front of me. I love this woman, she already knows my obsession with these rolls, I didn't even have to ask for one.

"Thank you Mrs. Masen, and I slept well. I think my days going to be great since I'm starting it out with your wonderful baking."

She playfully swats me with a dry kitchen towel, "Oh hush! You probably could make them better than me darling. You and Edward both go crazy over them, that's why I had to make them. My baby's coming home today!" She says as she starts wiping down the counters.

I instantly lose my appetite. Edwards coming home already...but I'm not ready. I guess today isn't going to be a great day. "He's coming early this year, he usually doesn't get here until mid-May." Esme says as she plops down in the stool next to me. She quickly grabs a few pieces of bacon and a cinnamon roll.

Elizabeth smiles from ear to ear "He said he just missed home, so he took all his finals early." I can tell by the emotion in her voice, Elizabeth is over joyed by that but I can't help but wonder what's his real reasoning's for the early arrival.

"I know you're happy Bella, maybe this summer you'll finally tell Edward you in love with him." Esme says as her texts someone on her phone. I automatically look over at Elizabeth and see she's trying to act as if she didn't hear Esme.

"I'm not in love with him Esme." I say rolling my eyes and nibbling on my roll. She scoffs and says "Yeah, your unconscious mind says different. I swear mom, every summer he's home that's all she says in her sleep."

I immediately drop my roll and turn to face her. Is she fucking serious. What the fuck is her problem.

"Hush Esme, leave Bella alone." Elizabeth says as she leaves the kitchen. As soon as I feel as if she's far enough I pull Esme's phone from her hand.

She rolls her eyes and sighs "What?"

I place her phone down "why would you say that to your mom?" She laughs as if it's not that big of a deal. "What? My mom doesn't care… plus it's not like I was lying you do love him.

I roll my eyes at that "No I really don't Esme, I had a crush on him at one point yeah… but I don't love him." She laughs at me and grabs my face like I'm a toddler. "Bella it's okay.. really I'm ready to accept you love him… I'm going to even help you get him. Cause no offense you don't really know much about guys and what they like."

She lets go of my face and goes back to texting. What does she means she's going to help me get him… I don't want him. Yes I used to but I don't anymore…do I? No. No, I don't. Edward's a user…he used you Bella. You don't want him.

"Esme I really don't want your brother." I say as I get up to leave the kitchen. She turns to face me "So then what are you a lesbian? Because he's the only guy you've ever shown interest in. I mean if you're a lesbian… it's okay I guess. I just won't change my clothes in front of you anymore… or sleep in the same bed as you."

She says looking me over and then going back to her texting. I rolled my eyes at her thought process and left the kitchen. I quickly took my shower and got dressed because I just couldn't deal with Esme anymore for the day.

OVO

A hour later I walked into the hospital and smiled at the usual people who I saw on Saturdays when I'd visit my mom. Everyone was so used to me visiting her they never carded me anymore or asked me who I was visiting.

I bypass the nurse's station and walk up the stairway until I reach the fourth floor, and after taking a minute to catch my breath, I then immediately head to the employee lounge. Yeah those stairs never get easier to go up, but I refuse to take the elevator.

As I open the big wooden doors I hear my mother's laugher along with another feminine voice.  
My mother's facing the door sitting across from a blonde haired woman whose face I cannot see.

My mother looks up from the woman and smiles as she sees me walking towards her.  
Because my mother is one for the dramatics she gets up and rushes to me, hugging me to her body, as if she didn't see me a day ago.  
"Ohhh my belly! I missed you! I don't know what I'm going got do when you your go away to any university if I miss you after one night!" I laugh at her but otherwise say nothing as she pulls me to the table where the Blonde woman is sitting.

The woman smiles at me as I sit across from her and I have to say I'm immediately taken back by her beauty. Her hair looks like it was literally just styled, instead of probably slept on because she was working a night shift and her eye brows were perfectly plucked and shaped. Her face looked somehow exotic, She looked like she was a model who was simply modeling the dark blue scrubs instead of actually being a nurse.

I didn't think scrubs looked good on anyone. I smile at the woman and she opens her mouth to smile back at me and I see perfectly straight white teeth looking back at me.

God! Was she a freaking teeth model too!  
It is only then do I realize her mouth had been moving for a while and I'm supposed to be listening, if I want to know what to reply to this woman.

" —So that's why I transferred to this hospital."  
I smile and nod my head as if I had a clue of what she said and thankfully my mom probably knew I wasn't listening and decided to have mercy on me.

"So Tanya also told me belly that she doesn't really have anyone in town that she knows so I offered for you to show her around. I would myself but I'm old now and I don't know that many hot spots like I used to."

My mother says laughing slightly, the woman, Tanya I guess laughed with my mom and playfully swats her shoulder.  
"Oh be quite Renee you don't look a day over 25!"  
My mother laughs with her and surprisingly blushes again for the second time in I don't know how many years... Hmm I wonder what's up with that.

"So Bella do you mind maybe next weekend showing an old woman like me around the town?"  
Tanya says smiling her perfectly white smile at me.

Before I even get a chance to reply my mother answers for me "Of course she doesn't mind! And Tanya 23 is not an old woman! Your barley out of your teens dear." Tanya laughs again with my mom and gets this weird look in her eye "I may not be an old woman Renee but I am in fact still a woman, don't start reducing my age, because we all know with age comes experience."

I feel my eyebrows raise at her comment and then my face on Que reddens. Wait... With age comes experience... Is she flirting with my mom...? That's just... Ewwwww. Yeah this day is going really strange.

Their conversation continues and I honestly done know if I'm supposed to be replying to anything because dive completely checked out! After a while I get tired of listening to them giggle so I tell my mother I'll see her later at home and I think I tell Tanya it was nice meeting her.

Today has really been a strange day. I really need to talk to my mother later because first she's all teeth and dimples for Mr. Cullen and now she's like this for the Nurse.

I walk quickly to the double wood doors and let myself out of the room and the weird situation. I quickly walk to the stair way and down all the flights of stairs my mind still in a daze or maybe shock of what just happened.

I walk pass the front desk and say buy to Mrs. Taylor, as I'm reaching the parking lot I pull out my phone and see I have a ten missed call from Esme and one from my dad. I can't believe she called me ten times after what happened this morning. I finally make it to the parking lot and I'm ten steps away from my car when I feel someone collide with my small frame and I'm tumbling to the hard ground.

I hear what sounds like my cell phone cracking as it makes impact with the ground as well. I think that hurt more than me falling down. Whoever ran into me must be made of pure stone because my side feels like I ran into a brick wall.  
I pick up my phone and see that the screen is in fact cracked.

I feel two very manly hands grab my arm in attempt to help me up but I ignore the tingly feeling I get and snatch my arm away from them and get up by myself.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you need to watch where you're walking asshol—" I cut off when I look up into the eyes of none other than Carlisle. He's looking at me with what looks like amusement, and remorse in his eyes.

"Oh... Umm...Mr. Cullen..." I say like the Brainiac I am.  
" I am so very sorry Isabella... I just got off of a double and I think I may have actually been sleep walking to my vehicular." He says running his perfect fingers through his perfect blond hair.

He seems so sweet and shy it's very endearing somehow. "Oh no its okay Mr. Cullen I wasn't looking were I was going."  
He starts shaking his head before I can even finish.

"No…no it was all me and from the looks of it I not only owe you an apology but I owe you a new phone." He says looking at my cracked iPhone.  
"No it's really okay, I needed a new one anyway." I lie, I had just got this one.

"Nonsense, I broke your phone so it's only right I get you a new one." He says smiling at me and I'm ashamed to say I was so lost by his beauty I didn't force it any more. I simply smiled back at him "umm, okay thank you! But if you're going to be buying me a new phone the least I can do is buy you a coffee... So I know you won't be sleep driving home."

Wait... Did I just say that! I did! He's going to let me down gently. In five... four... Three...  
"That sounds like a great idea, but I would feel better if you'd let me pay."

Two...wait did he just agree to go get coffee with me?!  
"Umm... Sure if that's what you want to do."

He nods "do you mind if I ride with you and we take your car I don't believe I'll make it there if we meet there." I nodded and signaled for him to follow me and we both walk to my car.

OVO

The ride to the nearest Starbucks wasn't far, but I felt like it could have lasted for weeks. I felt him sitting next to me like a current was passing from him to me. It was scary, was I going crazy?

This man, older man was sitting next to me cool and calm and all I wanted to do was jump his bones! I didn't even know how to jump bones!  
We get to the Starbucks and before I can even unbuckle my seat belt Carlisle is on my side of the car and opening the door for me.

I smile and thank him and as we reach Starbucks door he doesn't again. We walk in and we both walk to the farthest table from anyone else.  
"What would you like?" He asks me with his perfect dazzling white smile.  
"Just a coffee, a cream and four sugars." His smile somehow gets even wider. "A girl after my own heart." He says as he walks away. Speaking of hearts mine seemed to be going at an inhumanly fast pace.

Was I really siting at a Starbucks with the sexiest man I've ever seen, me Bella swan!  
Yes girl you are now don't fuck it up! I tell myself.  
Not long after Carlisle is walking... No striding back to the table like looking Adonis himself and I feel my heart quicken again.  
"Regular coffee four sugars and one cream."

He says pushing the coffee toward me. I smile and raise the cup to my mouth to blow on it, out of habit before setting it back down on the table. He doesn't even make a move towards his coffee he's just watching me.

In fact his whole demeanor has changed and the look that he is giving me could rival any lions stare towards a helpless gazelle. And for some reason I feel turned on suddenly.

I'm confused for a moment because this doesn't seem like the man who was in my kitchen or the man who had just bumped into me. This man before me seems sure of himself, almost cocky. I feel my legs start to move together in an effort to seek some friction.

I wait for him to speak again, but he doesn't say anything he just watches.  
" So how do you like the hospital?" I say smiling and trying to get rid of the obvious tension. Does he realize how he's looking at me? Could it be possible he finds me attractive.

"I like it a lot. I love my job and being in this smaller town allows me to interact more with my patients."  
I nod my head and smile at that "what kind of doctor are you?"

He smirks at me "I'm actually a gynecologist."  
Oh... He specializes with lady parts.

I nod my head and just as I was about to ask him another question he cuts me off.  
" I don't want to talk about me. I want to know about you Isabella." He says sitting farther back in his chair but somehow looking me deeper in the eyes.

The way he says my name is somehow different than any of the other times.  
"Umm... What do you want to know?" I say trying to remain confident, so I force myself to meet his piercing eyes.

"How old are you again? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I'm eighteen, and I like to read and I love to dance." I say thinking to all the ballet and hip hop dance classes I've taken throughout my life. He nods his head "How long have you and your boyfriend been together?"

He asks leaning closer to me and I feel myself blush "I don't have a boyfriend..." I look down at my hands. After a moment of two long of silence I raise my head and meet his eyes. "How old are you? And what do you like to do for fun?"

He smirks again and leans even closer to me. "I'm 34 and what I like to do for fun is fuck."

I hear my self-gasp lightly, the sweet, quite Carlisle seems to be gone completely and in his place is a confident, bold man. Even as I start to feel somewhat fearful because I now am aware that I may not be prepared for this situation. I still want to grab this man's face and bring his lips to mine.

These feelings I'm feeling I've never felt before not even when I was near Edward. He isn't even touching me but my body somehow feels on fire. His gaze seems to be suffocating me and at the last possible minute right before I black…it's breathing oxygen…Life back into my lungs.

"Oh ... That's nice." I can't believe I just fucking said that's nice. You might as well tell him you're a virgin.  
I don't know if my mind, my mouth or both hate me but at the moment I say just that.  
"I'm a Virgin." I feel my face redden and I literally wish I could shrink myself down so I could drown myself in this coffee.

He smiles at me even wider "I know."  
What the hell does he mean he knows. He seems to see my confusion on my face because he then tells me how he knows.

"Well your mother mentioned to me in a professional setting how she wanted to get you on birth control before you went off to college, and then told me how you've never needed t before because you've yet to have sex. But she wanted you to start it as a precaution." I nod my head a little embarrassed that my mother's sharing this sort of thing with random people but I guess it makes since that she'd tell him.

"Isabella, if I invite you to my house… Will you come?"

* * *

 _ **Authors Note/ What do you think of Esme In this chapter? Why does Carlisle want Bella to come over? Review any question or comments. (: Reviews are better than coffee dates with Carlise.**_

 _ **WUTIZLYFE**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note/ I dont own these charcter's SM, does.**

 **Once again thank you for your patience.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Sign Here

 _BOV_

"Isabella, if i invite you to my house...will you come?" He says grabbing my hand and I feel like I've been shocked and I think he felt it too because he lets it go slightly and then grabs it again.

The way he sounded when he asked me sounds like he's back to the nice sweet sensitive Carlisle. So because of the way I feel when I'm around him and when he touches me on top of the nice of part of him, of course I can't say no.

OVO

I followed his black charger until we reached a beautiful mainly glass what looked like more of a mansion than a house. Before I slide out my car I texted, IAYO. To Esme which means (I'm at your house).

It was a signal she came up with whenever we wanted to pretend we were at the others house if one of our parents checked in. Even though I've never needed to use it I knew she'd get the idea.

I also knew I would have to explain what happened to her but I knew I had enough time to think of something. Esme had been acting very strange lately…more so than usually and it kind of is putting me off from her.

I felt my door open and I looked up to see Carlisle smiling at me. I thanked him for opening my door and followed him into his home. It was honestly the best looking house I've ever seen.

I think HGTV could learn a thing or two from his home. Before I could really look around really good at his décor he's grabbing my hand and telling me he wants to show me something.

He pulls me up a flight of stairs and down a dark hallway and for a moment I feel real fear. _God Bella what if he murders you and drinks your blood._ My more logical but still insane side screams. _Yeah but what if he doesn't._ The other more gullible but still insane side responds.

He pulls me into a room that looks like a large home office. One side of the large wall was made into a book case and the books filled up the entire wall from ceiling to floor. There was a large wooden desk with two chairs on both sides. As well as to what looked like a mini bar on the other far side wall.

"Sit." Is all he says, I think the bolder almost rude Carlisle is back…his mood swings are kind of giving me a whiplash. Something tells me to do as I'm told so I sit down in the leather chair.  
He walks over to some filing cabinets and pulls out what looks to be a packet. He smiles at me and leans against the desk and faces me.

"I usually am not this forward or quick with this but, I want you Isabella and when I want something I go get it." He says with a serious facial expression. I don't know what to say to him, all I can think is this beautiful man is telling me he wants me. Me! Isabella Swan! I also can't help but think that this man isn't any ordinary man. What's the packet for?

"So before I hand over what's in my hand, I want to ask you something." He says leaning forward and grabbing my chin, he tilts my head so that I am meeting his eyes.  
"Why haven't you decided what you're doing for school? I've done my research on you. Your grades are impeccable, you're in many sports and activities. Everyone in this town seems to love you. So why aren't you sure of your future plans. What are doing about school?"

I stare into his blue eyes and for some reason I want to bare my soul to this man, all my real feelings, all my real thoughts. "I don't want to work a nine to five. I mean one day maybe yes... But I want to go around the world, And experience life before I get old and into a boring routine I feel as if I've always done everything I was supposed to do and because of that I haven't yet gotten to live. I don't want to be stuck in forks, and I don't want to be stuck in one place either. So I wanted to work for a year and then take the next year off and travel. After I've seen what I've dreamed of seeing then I'll go to school and do things the right way. I was going to take a couple years off from school. I wanted to find a couple jobs and work the first year and save money. The second year off I wanted to travel." He smiles at me and let's go of my chin.

"This is great Isabella. This is even better than I could have expected.

He sits in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He stares at me for what seems like hours but could have only really been seconds. "In my hand is a Non discloser agreement... will you sign it?"

A NDA… What does he want me to sign that for? Bella what have you got yourself into. I don't know if it's the way he makes me feel, or that fact that I may be a gullible young woman but I stare into his blue eyes and say "Yeah, I'll sign it."

He smiles and slides the thick packet and a black ink pen over to me. He directs me what pages to sign and I don't even think once maybe I need to be reading this. After I get done signing everything he instructs me to sign he sit back in his chair and opens the drawl on his side of the desk and pulls out another packet.

"Isabella…I want to give you your dream of traveling the world. I want to give you anything else your heart desires." He says starring me into my eyes. I feel my heart speed up…where is he going with this. "I will give you anything, buy you anything as long as you give me you."

He wants me… in return for money. I feel my face flame " Your fucking sick…I'm not a fucking prostitute!" I say as I stand and try to make my out of the room. Before I get far I feel his hand on my arm.

"My mistake… I didn't mean for you to think I was calling you a prostitute…believe me I don't think of you like that. Please sit let me finish." He says in his nice shy voice, I look into his blue eyes that seem to be pleading with me. I sigh and sit back into the black chair. He smiles and sits back into the one across from.

"I am a very very wealthy man Isabella… many women want to get close to me and use me for that very reason. So when I typically see a woman who I am interested in I bring forward this sort of proposition…so that both parties know ahead of time what it is." I look down at my hands for a brief moment then look back at his piercing eyes "and what is it?" He frowns for a second and then he's all smirks again.

"Well... I would give you anything you wanted, take you any place you would like to go in exchange for you to accompany me to my events… as well as your body. Some people in your generation call it… a sugar daddy." He says shaking his head slightly.

He wants to be my sugar daddy, if I was watching this on television I would have been laughing…but this was real. This was happening to me…and it wasn't funny. I felt my whole body flush at the thought of being seen in public on his arm…at the thought of him on top of me moving. Stroking. Loving.

"If you think you may want to start this sort of relationship with me then I'd need you to sign this as well. It basically states that you will remain monogamous to me, as well as get on birth control and stay on it through the course of our relationship. It also states other small details that we can go over later." He says pushing the second packet towards me with a pen.

Wait. I will be monogamous. Will he? "Umm…you said I will remain monogamous…does that go for you as well." He leans back into his chair and rubs his chin. "In the past if the woman who I was in this relationship wasn't available to fulfill me needs… I have went to another woman. So no that doesn't go for me. It will though as long as you hold up your end to the relationship." I nod at his words not knowing how to feel about that.

So what if I do go through with this...and I'm on my period. Will he go to another woman? I feel my stomach drop at that thought and I feel sick. He stands and walks over towards me until he's right in front of me.

He holds out his hand and I stupidly grab it. "Isabella, just try for me. How about we do a month trial run and if you don't want this then we can both go our separate ways and I'll even pay for your plane ticket and all other expenses for a trip to Paris. Just try." He softly grabs my chin and lifts it so that I am looking him directly in the eye. "So this is the only kind of relationship you have?" I ask and he simply nods as he stares into my eyes.

Bella what are you doing? I simply nod back "Okay...we can do the trial run." He smiles then and reaches behind himself for the second packet and pen. I lean forward and again without reading…I sign away my time, my body, and my innocence. "Are you ready…ready now?" he asks me and I immediately know what he's asking me.

Are you ready to dance with the devil? Are your ready to give me your innocence? Are you ready for what you just sign for?

I can't help but think that maybe I am just a gullible girl, because a woman… a smart woman would have been left this house screaming and running. But I wasn't…In this moment staring into Carlisle's eyes I knew the seriousness of what I just signed…and I didn't care.

As long as I had him. Any part of him…the decision couldn't be that bad.

I feel my heart quicken as I nod and he takes my face into his hands. His soft full lips smash into mine and I feel him everywhere.

The slightly noticeable current before seems to be flames now, there covering my whole body. I feel his hands on my body and the flames seem to get hotter where his skin touches. Next thing I know he's taking off my royal blue v neck t-shirt and sliding my shorts and thong down the curve of my hips.

For a moment I'm scared… because I've always envisioned my first time to be in a bed full of rose petals with candles all lit around me. The thought quickly leaves my mind when I feel his soft lips kissing and licking my neck.

I start to then pull and tug the dark blue scrubs from his body. I'm not thinking clearly anymore Carlisle's touches and smell have over whelmed me and I just need him. "Isabella… I told you I fuck. So this wont be the romantic first time many women hope for." He says looking me in my eyes giving me the choice to back out.

I simply pull his lips back to mine and he then picks me up easily with his large muscle frame and sets me on the desk and his lips are on mind when I feel his cock at my entrance. He pushes into me with one thrust… and I swear for a whole minute I couldn't breathe.

The pain is indescribable, but just as I feel as if I can't take this fast pace anymore I feel his long skillful finger on my clit and the pain is quickly transformed into pleasure.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Harder, Carlisle. Yes, fuck me please."

"Shit, baby, keep talking like that and this will be over sooner than I intended."

He makes his point with a very deep thrust, effectively shutting me up. Even if it's only for a moment.  
"Pull my hair…fucking bite me…uhng, I need more. Please." I don't know where it came from but as the words fall from my lips, I feel a sharp sting at the side of my neck, right where my shoulder meets. "I love hearing you beg me."

"Yes." I hiss as he soothes the bite with his warm, wet tongue. I realize then that I fucking love the feel of his teeth.

I push my body against him and whimper in irritation as he pulls out of me. Before I can get too upset, however, he picks up my small body and pulls me closer to the edge of the desk. He makes a show of pushing me to lean back against my elbows while he pulls my nike shoes off my feet, then he grabs both of my calves and uses them to spread me wide open before him.

He looks up at me with that cocky smirk before slowly pressing his monster cock back inside me. His eyes drift back to where we are joined and I watch him as he watches himself slide in and out of my dripping pussy while still holding my legs wide open. I reach down to flick my clit, but he bats my hand away.  
"Fuck, Isabella you look so good like this. All spread out just for me."

He grunts when I squeeze him with my inner muscles. "Look how good my dick fills up that sweet little pussy. Fuck, Isabella, you're so fucking tight. It's only been me. This is my fucking pussy."

His body is so damn sexy, all chiseled abs and bulging arms. Jesus. I'm totally mesmerized by the bunching and flexing of his muscles so I hardly notice when he scoops me up like I weigh nothing and plops himself down in one of the leather chair.

I somehow easily fold my legs underneath me on the side of his hips to support my weight while sensually grinding and bouncing above him. My legs are burning automatically because I've never done this position before, but the burn doesn't compare to the absolute pleasure riding him is brining me.

I meet his blazing blue eyes and he's starting right back at mine. He brings his hands up and grabs my face so roughly I fear I might bruise and smashes my lips to his. This kiss is a fight for dominance and the control I feel riding him and knowing that I'm giving him this pleasure, Spurs me to take control. I grab his face harder and force my tongue in his mouth. He moans and I feel his hands grab my hips, I hadn't realized I stopped my movements to kiss him deeper.

"Sit down and bounce that sexy ass on my cock."  
I squeeze my thighs together as I sink down onto his length again.  
"Fuck, yes." It's more of a hiss than anything, and his voice sounds so fucking hot.

His hands are everywhere as I get a rhythm going. One on my softer curvy body and one planted firmly in my long, dark hair.  
He's Grabbing.

He's Groping.  
He's Pushing.  
Ungh.  
He is everywhere.  
In this momment I realize that this man may be my Everything.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note/**_

 _ **Yeah... so...how was that? *fans self* lol REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. See you Next week.**_

 _ **WUTIZLYFE**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay.**

 **I want to thank the people who sent me encouraging words. I have always been told I can be "overly sensitive" so the fact that so many people had so much negative things to say killed my inspiration...but I'm back and I'm going to buck up… and ignore the…let's just say negative people.**

 **I think some of you may want to go back and read the first few chapter's just to remember what's going on.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **-WUTIZLYFE-**

Chapter Five: Toys and Phones

 **Previously on Feeding the Flames.**

He sits in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He stares at me for what seems like hours but could have only really been seconds. "In my hand is a Non discloser agreement... will you sign it?"

A NDA… What does he want me to sign that for? Bella what have you got yourself into. I don't know if it's the way he makes me feel, or that fact that I may be a gullible young woman but I stare into his blue eyes and say "Yeah, I'll sign it."

He smiles and slides the thick packet and a black ink pen over to me. He directs me what pages to sign and I don't even think once maybe I need to be reading this. After I get done signing everything he instructs me to sign he sit back in his chair and opens the drawl on his side of the desk and pulls out another packet.

"Isabella…I want to give you your dream of traveling the world. I want to give you anything else your heart desires." He says starring me into my eyes. I feel my heart speed up…where is he going with this. "I will give you anything, buy you anything as long as you give me you."

He wants me… in return for money. I feel my face flame " Your fucking sick…I'm not a fucking prostitute!" I say as I stand and try to make my out of the room. Before I get far I feel his hand on my arm.

"My mistake… I didn't mean for you to think I was calling you a prostitute…believe me I don't think of you like that. Please sit let me finish." He says in his nice shy voice, I look into his blue eyes that seem to be pleading with me. I sigh and sit back into the black chair. He smiles and sits back into the one across from.

"I am a very very wealthy man Isabella… many women want to get close to me and use me for that very reason. So when I typically see a woman who I am interested in I bring forward this sort of proposition…so that both parties know ahead of time what it is." I look down at my hands for a brief moment then look back at his piercing eyes "and what is it?" He frowns for a second and then he's all smirks again.

"Well... I would give you anything you wanted, take you any place you would like to go in exchange for you to accompany me to my events… as well as your body. Some people in your generation call it… a sugar daddy." He says shaking his head slightly.

He wants to be my sugar daddy, if I was watching this on television I would have been laughing…but this was real. This was happening to me…and it wasn't funny. I felt my whole body flush at the thought of being seen in public on his arm…at the thought of him on top of me moving. Stroking. Loving.

"If you think you may want to start this sort of relationship with me then I'd need you to sign this as well. It basically states that you will remain monogamous to me, as well as get on birth control and stay on it through the course of our relationship. It also states other small details that we can go over later." He says pushing the second packet towards me with a pen.

Wait. I will be monogamous. Will he? "Umm…you said I will remain monogamous…does that go for you as well." He leans back into his chair and rubs his chin. "In the past if the woman who I was in this relationship wasn't available to fulfill me needs… I have went to another woman. So now that doesn't go for me. It will though as long as you hold up your end to the relationship." I nod at his words not knowing how to feel about that.

So what if I do go through with this...and I'm on my period. Will he go to another woman? I feel my stomach drop at that thought and I feel sick. He stands and walks over towards me until he's right in front of me.

He holds out his hand and I stupidly grab it. "Isabella, just try for me. How about we do a month trial run and if you don't want this then we can both go our separate ways and I'll even pay for your plane ticket and all other expenses for a trip to Paris. Just try." He softly grabs my chin and lifts it so that I am looking him directly in the eye. "So this is the only kind of relationship you have?" I ask and he simply nods as he stares into my eyes.

Bella what are you doing? I simply nod back "Okay...we can do the trial run." He smiles then and reaches behind himself for the second packet and pen. I lean forward and again without reading…I sign away my time, my body, and my innocence. "Are you ready…ready now?" he asks me and I immediately know what he's asking me.

Are you ready to dance with the devil? Are your ready to give me your innocence? Are you ready for what you just sign for?

I can't help but think that maybe I am just a gullible girl, because a woman… a smart woman would have been left this house screaming and running. But I wasn't…In this moment staring into Carlisle's eyes I knew the seriousness of what I just signed…and I didn't care.

As long as I had him. Any part of him…the decision couldn't be that bad.

I feel my heart quicken as I nod and he takes my face into his hands. His soft full lips smash into mine and I feel him everywhere.

The slightly noticeable current before seems to be flames now, there covering my whole body. I feel his hands on my body and the flames seem to get hotter where his skin touches. Next thing I know he's taking off my royal blue v neck t-shirt and sliding my shorts and thong down the curve of my hips.

For a moment I'm scared… because I've always envisioned my first time to be in a bed full of rose petals with candles all lit around me. The thought quickly leaves my mind when I feel his soft lips kissing and licking my neck.

I start to then pull and tug the dark blue scrubs from his body. I'm not thinking clearly anymore Carlisle's touches and smell have over whelmed me and I just need him. "Isabella… I told you I fuck. So this won't be the romantic first time many women hope for." He says looking me in my eyes giving me the choice to back out.

I simply pull his lips back to mine and he then picks me up easily with his large muscle frame and sets me on the desk and his lips are on mind when I feel his cock at my entrance. He pushes into me with one thrust… and I swear for a whole minute I couldn't breathe.

The pain is indescribable, but just as I feel as if I can't take this fast pace anymore I feel his long skillful finger on my clit and the pain is quickly transformed into pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…Harder, Carlisle. Yes, fuck me please."

"Shit, baby, keep talking like that and this will be over sooner than I intended."

He makes his point with a very deep thrust, effectively shutting me up. Even if it's only for a moment.

"Pull my hair…fucking bite me…uhng, I need more. Please." I don't know where it came from but as the words fall from my lips, I feel a sharp sting at the side of my neck, right where my shoulder meets. "I love hearing you beg me."

"Yes." I hiss as he soothes the bite with his warm, wet tongue. I realize then that I fucking love the feel of his teeth.

I push my body against him and whimper in irritation as he pulls out of me. Before I can get too upset, however, he picks up my small body and pulls me closer to the edge of the desk. He makes a show of pushing me to lean back against my elbows while he pulls my Nike shoes off my feet, then he grabs both of my calves and uses them to spread me wide open before him.

He looks up at me with that cocky smirk before slowly pressing his monster cock back inside me. His eyes drift back to where we are joined and I watch him as he watches himself slide in and out of my dripping pussy while still holding my legs wide open. I reach down to flick my clit, but he bats my hand away.

"Fuck, Isabella you look so good like this. All spread out just for me."

He grunts when I squeeze him with my inner muscles. "Look how good my dick fills up that sweet little pussy. Fuck, Isabella, you're so fucking tight. It's only been me. This is my fucking pussy."

His body is so damn sexy, all chiseled abs and bulging arms. Jesus. I'm totally mesmerized by the bunching and flexing of his muscles so I hardly notice when he scoops me up like I weigh nothing and plops himself down in one of the leather chair.

I somehow easily fold my legs underneath me on the side of his hips to support my weight while sensually grinding and bouncing above him. My legs are burning automatically because I've never done this position before, but the burn doesn't compare to the absolute pleasure riding him is brining me.

I meet his blazing blue eyes and he's starting right back at mine. He brings his hands up and grabs my face so roughly I fear I might bruise and smashes my lips to his. This kiss is a fight for dominance and the control I feel riding him and knowing that I'm giving him this pleasure, Spurs me to take control. I grab his face harder and force my tongue in his mouth. He moans and I feel his hands grab my hips, I hadn't realized I stopped my movements to kiss him deeper.

"Sit down and bounce that sexy ass on my cock."

I squeeze my thighs together as I sink down onto his length again.

"Fuck, yes." It's more of a hiss than anything, and his voice sounds so fucking hot.

His hands are everywhere as I get a rhythm going. One on my softer curvy body and one planted firmly in my long, dark hair.

He's Grabbing.

He's Groping.

He's Pushing.

Ung.

He is everywhere.

In this moment I realize that this man may be my Everything.

 **-WUTIZLYFE-**

 **PRESENT**

"Bella…did you hear what I said?" I could tell by his voice he was slightly irritated.

By the sound of his smooth but somehow still rough voice I was pulled out of my erotic daydream. I feel my cheeks heat immediately. How long had I been sitting staring into this mans, this beautiful man's eyes fantasizing about the impossible.

I couldn't sleep with him. Yeah, I'd like to say I was that brave but let's be real. I've saved my virginity for eighteen years. No matter how sexy, smooth and sexy…wait did I say sexy already? The Point is no matter how attracted I am to him physically…my mind was still screaming at me to run away.

Run fast.

My mind was telling me that I shouldn't have come here and I shouldn't have signed that paper. I was being naive…maybe that's what he was hoping for. How many other barley legal women did he approach like this?

Women who still dreamed of fixing broken men, or finding perfect prince charming's and then having their happily every after's. No. I wouldn't fall for this crap. No matter how much my body called to him. My mind new… even though he was beautiful on the outside there was something hidden on the inside. I wasn't sure if it was smart to stick around to find out what exactly that was.

"I asked you If you were ready? "Are you ready…ready now?" he asks me again.

"No." My voice sounds somewhat strong. Stronger than how I thought it would sound. Stronger than how I felt right now.

"No…I'm not. I'm not ready. I—I'm not a toy for you to use and disregard when you've had your fill or a new shiny newer model comes. Yes I want to travel and see the world but I wouldn't enjoy it for this price of my own value or sanity. I—I—I'm going to let myself out now. Don't worry about my phone. I'll get it fixed myself. I hope you enjoy the new job and the hospital. I hope you find what you're looking for." I say as fast and smooth as I can.

Of fucking course I fucking stuttered there at the end. I don't even look at him as I make my way quickly out of the office, down the hallways and stairs and through the immaculate front door. I try to steady my hands as I go to unlock my car and get in.

As I pull out of his long driveway I see movement in the window where his office is. It almost looks like he's a blur so I cant help but stop my vehicle briefly squinting my eyes. I can faintly see different things being tossed around the room. Is he destroying his office? Yeah I dodged a bullet.

It's always the gorgeous ones that are the crazy ones. I can't help but say to myself as I make the long trip home.

 **-WUTIZLYFE-**

When I pull up to my house I realize very quickly that no one is home. Every light is turned off in the house and as I walk in the house I see it doesn't look like my mother has been here today. That's weird. I'm pretty sure she's off now.

Unless she picked up a night shift. Did she tell me she had to work a double today? I pick up the house phone off the counter and call her cell. "Hey this is Renee! Sorry I missed your call! Leave a message or call Bella and well get back to you." I roll my eyes at her voicemail. "Hellloooo mom, this is your daughter. Why didn't you tell me you worked a double today? Call me." I put the house phone down and walk over to the fridge to see what is inside. Nothing. Hmmm…well I might as well order in. After talking to Carlisle my nerves where still kind of messed up and I just didn't have it in me to make a decent meal tonight.

My mind and body seemed to almost be at war. I pick the phone back up and order Chinese food, the man tells me it will be here in about forty-five minutes. After hanging up, I quickly head up the stairs to my bathroom. Is it weird that I feel the need to shower because I feel almost dirty that a part of me wanted to accept Carlisle's offer.

Fuck...a part of me wonder's if I wasn't a virgin…would I have given myself to him. I shake away my thoughts as I let the water cover me. I try not to think about anything as I clean myself…a part of me is scared I'll get aroused at the thought of Carlisle touching me. Why does the thought thrill me and fear me all at once. After what seemed like twenty minutes I turn the water off and quickly lotion my body. I throw on one of my dad's huge shirts he gave me a long time ago and just as I put socks on my feet so that the wood floors don't freeze my toes off I hear the doorbell. I grab a twenty out of my purse and run down the stairs.

I open the front door to a familiar looking boy with dark hair and glasses. After looking him over for a second I'm sure he went to my high school.

"Hey…Bella, right?" He says holding the bag of food out to me.

"Yeah thanks. Here's a twenty. Just keep the change." He's shaking his head before I can even finish my sentence."Its already paid for."

I must have looked at him like he was crazy because he goes on to explain. "Your boyfriend called and paid on his card."I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. "My boyfriend… I don't have a fu—freaking boyfriend." He shrugs his shoulders and turns around. "Well…someone called and paid for it for you." I quickly look around outside before shutting the door. Who the fuck paid for it? I mean who would even know I ordered it?

I walk over to the island in the kitchen and open the bag. Right above my sesame shrimp is a familiar white box with an apple on it. I feel anger rise up in me. How the fuck did he even—wait. My anger slowly fades and fear starts to rise.

How the fuck did he even do this?

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **Cant wait to read some guesses.**

 **Next chapter will be longer.**

 **Review. .**

 **See you soon.**

 **WUTIZLYFE**


End file.
